Cloud based services may be offered for running, using, and maintaining a database. A cloud based database service may include a plurality of servers hosting databases associated with a plurality of users. It is appreciated that many users of a cloud based database service may want functionality offered of low level control interfaces without the hassle and complexity of configuring a database and connecting to it. For example, users (e.g., developers, database administrators, analysts, etc.) may want to monitor data, verify data, and optimize performance. Current database systems may require installation of applications on client devices or accessing of another external application(s) in order to access information from a database. Users may further have to manage complex configurations and connections to connect to a database.